creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GJ Fredbear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ClericofMadness page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Message from Janetthekiller Hi . Janetthekiller (talk) 21:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi . Janetthekiller (talk) 21:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey tell TheEnd that I might not be on on this chat... RE: About the Chat Because a lot of us, including the administrators of this site too, get distracted by the chat very easily. Meaning that the necessary work that needs to be done on the site is not being made. But don't worry, don't fret, it'll be back on on Monday. Then you can chat among your friends, and such. Right now, we're doing work on the site. 18:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism You have been given a one month block due to your story "Nightmare About Hell". It is directly based off of Dante Alighieri's "Divine Comedy" with no credit given to the original author. Here is a link to a summary of "Inferno", which your story copied. http://historylists.org/art/9-circles-of-hell-dantes-inferno.html Mystreve (talk) 17:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from the chat for One day for Excessive RP. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 20:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC) =) Janey misses GJ alot~ x) What has he been doing lately? JaneyTheGriever (talk) 00:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC)JaneyTheGriever Hey GJLewis Its ProValencia (On new acc) Come onto chat and pm me :D PokémonCorruption (talk) 10:39, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Come on now? I'm on finally Quickly! Gj, some great news is approaching Never mind! I was unbanned :DPokémonCorruption (talk) 08:31, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Messages Please sent me a message about how you feel worried or abused. hey can you get on Its fucking bullshit I tell ya. Cunt was said everywhere in chat yesterday, yet today it is mysteriously considered a slur...Mrchrisrocks23 (Tried to change signature but fuck it) (talk) 20:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) pic scares me